Switched Roles
by Fool Klaustern
Summary: Filled Prompt: a yuyaxyuzu sick fic. Warning: May cause diabetes.


"I don't believe YOU caught a cold", Yuya tried to hold his laughter as he placed a wet cloth on her forehead, "Usually I'm the one to catch a cold!"

Yuzu glared, giving a light punch.

"… Are you alright?", Yuya dropped the jokes as Yuzu buried herself on layers of covers, "Your punch was pretty weak"

"I'm fine", she shrugged, "Just need a bit of rest"

"You were reckless", Yuya smiled, shaking his head, "Running in the middle of the storm because the clothes you put to dry would fly away…"

"I couldn't let the wind take them", she shrugged, closing her eyes briefly.

"Geez… And you say I'm reckless", he chuckled, dipping another cloth and twisting to take the excess, gently wiping Yuzu's hot skin to cool it down.

He took the cloth and dipped again on the water repeating the process and using the back of his hand to feel her skin to make sure it was cool enough.

"There", he nodded, satisfied as he put the piece of cloth back on the basin.

He observed as his childhood friend slept peacefully, and patted her head, before he stood up and exited the room, making sure to turn the switch off and close the door without a sound.

"Ok, let's make porridge!", he nodded, taking the white apron so he wouldn't stain his favorite shirt.

He didn't cook a lot as his mother made most of their meals and because she was a better cook overall, but it didn't mean he couldn't do it if she wasn't around. He was a decent cook and could even bake cakes if he feel like it.

While Yuya took the necessary ingredients he chuckled, thinking how familiar and nostalgic it felt.

He was always a reckless child, and target of bullies, so Gongenzaka and Yuzu always protected him.

His mother used to take care of him when he caught a cold, but then, he didn't remember when, Yuzu took her place, fussing about him and saying how reckless he was.

He could remember by heart how she took care of him, cooling his head, covering him with blankets and patting his hair softly, lulling him to sleep.

"And the porridge! Must not forget the porridge!", he hurried, as he wanted to make sure to finish the dish before she woke up.

**-00-**

"Yuzu…", she heard someone calling her, gently shaking her shoulder.

Yuzu yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, staring at her friend's red eyes that sparkled bright as he grinned.

"What's up?", she asked, sitting up.

"Time to eat", he took the spoon and the plate, blowing it slight before feeding it to her.

She chewed the food for a couple of seconds, enjoying the flavor that had so many things she liked.

"It doesn't taste like father's cooking", she opened her mouth as Yuya gave her another spoon, "Did you cook it?"

"Yep!", he cheerfully replied.

"You're a great cook", she nodded in approval, "Better than me at least"

"Nah, you're pretty good yourself", he shook his head, placing the spoon on the plate as his grin widened.

"… I think I am strong enough to feed myself", she pointed to the plate.

"Let me feed you!", he asked in a childlike voice that made her chuckle, "You always did it when I got sick, so I want to give a try too!"

"Ok fine", Yuzu smiled as he practically beamed in response, "Just be careful ok?"

"Alright!", he nodded as he started feeding her again.

After they finished he took the plate and spoon back to the kitchen, being sure to fill a glass of water and take the medicine as well as a napkin, running back to Yuzu's room, who waited.

"Here, medicine… And a napkin to wipe your mouth", he placed the medicine on her hand, which she gladly took, gulping it down in one go.

"Thanks", she said, giving the glass back to him.

"You're welcome", he nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better", Yuzu smiled, "At least the room stopped spinning"

"Good", he placed the glass on the nightstand as he took the cloth on her head and placed it back on the basin with cool water, making her lay on the bed again as he placed the cooling material back on her forehead, brushing a few bangs so it won't get in the way.

"I can't believe it", she sighed, sounding exasperated and amused at the same time, "I am the one usually taking care of you, but look now, you're the one taking care of me"

"Weird right?", he laughed, "So? Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes, I give you full marks", Yuzu chuckled.

"… Say, when you wake up do you want to drink tea or hot cocoa?", he asked softly.

"Hum~ I think hot cocoa"

"Ok, I will make sure to make some", he got up, but Yuzu held his hand, nudging him to sit again.

"Thanks for taking care of me"

"No need to thank me", he shook his head, "I'm only returning the favor, for every time you took care of me. Thank you Yuzu"

She nodded, opening a content smile before she let go of his hand, burying herself in covers again as he stood there, watching over her sleeping face, a look of tenderness on his face.

"I need to make hot cocoa", he finally exited the room, giving one last glance before he turned the light off and closed the room.

It felt nice to take care of Yuzu, he hoped he could find more opportunities to do that.


End file.
